


A/S/L?

by niajaxx (msfoxxyfoxxy)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roman isn't a wrestler, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msfoxxyfoxxy/pseuds/niajaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a dry spell and a busy travel schedule, Dean decides to try out the new dating (aka hookup) app everyone has been talking about in the locker rooms. The outcome is far better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A/S/L?

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from online slang from back in the day which may or may not still be in use. A/S/L is an abbreviation for Age/Sex/Location and was used all the time in chatrooms and whatnot when you met someone new and wanted to know the basics. 
> 
> In this story, Dean is a wrestler and Roman's profession isn't mentioned. I think he's a tattoo artist or a construction worker. I haven't decided yet.

Dean stared down at the installing icon on his phone and groaned. He couldn’t believe he was doing this bullshit. He’d resorted to installing and using a  _ dating site app _ .

It was one of those apps that claimed it was for dating, but it was actually for hooking up and everyone knew it because if they actually wanted to date, they’d use eHarmony or Match or something. The app had become quite popular around the locker room because of the initial anonymity and Dean decided to give it a go because he was flying around a lot for the next month and he didn’t have time to go to bars and pick someone up. He figured it wouldn’t hurt for him to at least try it out since a few of the other wrestlers already did and raved about it like it was the second coming. It was free for the most part and he could always delete it if he had any weird or horrible encounters.

It made him feel slightly skeevy, but hooking up wasn’t a big deal anymore in this day and age and now it was made easier.

He scowled down at a happy couple’s success story that he immediately bypassed when he opened the app and went straight for the sign-up page. He created an account with a throwaway email and neglected to upload any pictures or enter a real name. He did use his old initials JM, though.

After he got everything set up, he took a stroll through the ‘Looking in Your Area’ section. He narrowed the results a little, cutting out people under the age of 25 and who lived further than 10 miles away. Still, since he was in New York, the list went on and on. There were a lot of missing faces, a lot of shots of abs and crotches. For some reason, that turned Dean off a little. He wanted a bit of personality in his one night stands. Sure, he was being a choosy hypocrite, but he couldn’t help it. Nobody stood out to him.

He’d been scrolling for about 20 minutes when he came across a profile picture of a shirtless guy standing in front of a foggy, half-wiped mirror. His face surprisingly wasn’t completely obscured by the flash from the camera phone like everyone else and Dean could see that this guy was a looker.

He paused at the picture to check it out, like he done a few times before with other potential candidates, but something about this guy made Dean actually click the picture and read through his profile.

On the right of his picture was a short little bio that only contained a curt:  _ ‘Sup. R, 31, FL-NY, Versatile.’ _

_ Versatile. _

Dean wondered if that was for his role during sex or his general sexuality.

Either way, he was interested.

He scrolled down and power-read through R’s short profile that gave away absolutely nothing personal about himself but mentioned his hobbies and the kind of guys he was into (Dean didn’t fit the mold, but he was going to shoot his shot anyway). His profile also had more pictures, all of them extremely suggestive and hot and slightly mysterious and Dean was half hard from just  _ looking _ at the guy’s body.

He opened R’s chatbox and sent a quick ‘hey man’. He wondered if R would respond since his profile was pretty much empty besides the basics and he had no photos up of his face or his body, but a few minutes later, R actually replied.

**_R: what up_ **

Dean figured there was no sense beating around the bush. It was already 9pm. If he was really gonna try to bag this guy for the night, he might as well get started.

**_JM: you lookin to meet up tonight?_ **

**_R: arent we all?_ **

**_R: you wanna put a face to the username for me?_ **

Oh. Duh.

Dean went through his camera roll and sent a picture of himself post-workout from a few months ago. He didn’t crop out his face, even though he really should have, but he wasn’t thinking with his upstairs brain at the moment.

**_R: nice_ **

**_JM: thnaks. what do you mean by versatile?_ **

**_R: lol. it means that i can top or bottom._ **

Dean groaned and leaned back against the headboard. Heat pooled low in his belly and bit his bottom lip as he typed his response.

**_JM: yea? you like to get fucked?_ **

**_R: lol. sure._ **

**_R: you wanna fuck me?_ **

Talking dirty (along with talking shit) was Dean’s favorite thing to do with his partners and it was kinda refreshing to dive right into it for once. The last couple hookups Dean had gotten into had taken a little bit of work first, despite his ‘skills’. This R guy was easy, and that wasn’t a judgement or an insult because so was Dean after just seeing a couple pictures of the other man.

**_JM: kinda lookin to get fucked tonight if ur up for the task_ **

**_R: i can do that. you wanna meet up?_ **

This was Dean’s last chance to back out. There were so many ways this could go wrong. What if this guy was crazy? Or what if he was using a fake picture? And Dean wasn’t reserved or anything, but he did feel a kind of way about finding someone to have sex with through an  _ app _ .

His short internal conflict was interrupted by a new message notification from R. The message contained a picture of R lying on some type of surface, palming his crotch with his huge hands.

**_R: we doin this or what babyboy?_ **

Fuck it.

**_JM: where do you wanna meet up?_ **

* * *

 

Dean found himself in front of room 2A at a motel that wasn’t too far from his own hotel in Brooklyn. On the way there, he had a lot of time to back out, but the images of R’s toned chest and the outline of his cock in his boxer briefs flashed through his mind, and the surge of lust and sexual frustration dampened the doubts.

The motel door had a ‘Do Not Disturb’ tag hanging from the knob, and Dean scoffed at it as he knocked and waited for a few seconds for the door to open.

“JM?” R asked hesitantly as he blocked the doorway with his large frame.

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “R?”

R looked him up and down slowly as if he was inspecting a product. He bit his plump bottom lip and grinned and Dean relaxed a little because that meant that he liked what he saw, right?

“You look better in person.” R mumbled as he stepped back to let Dean in. “Come in. Lock the door behind you.”

Dean did as he was told and stepped into the shabby motel room. The room (obviously rented for the hookup) was completely devoid of any suitcase and personal items and it was ultra clean despite the cheapness of the place. Even though Dean was staying in 4 star hotels now, he was no stranger to average joe places, so this wasn’t a big deal. Besides, who had time to judge his surroundings when he had someone as good looking as the dude standing in front of him, leering at him like a hawk.

“Speak for yourself,” Dean said as he let his hand drop from the doorknob. “Believe me, I had no intention of hooking up with Adonis tonight, so this is a big surprise.”

The other man grinned and folded his arms across his chest, which was covered by a grey tight-fitted compression shirt. Dean wondered if R wore that just for him.

“Ok, so let’s get the two main rules out of the way so we can get down to it.” R said as he leaned against the wall. “I don’t kiss and condoms are mandatory. You ok with that? Because this is non-negotiable.”

“Those happen to be my rules as well, so yeah.”

R smirked. “We’re off to a good start. Come over here.”

R’s voice and demeanor bled a cocky attitude and dominance that Dean usually found appealing in friends, but not in relationships or sexual partners because he liked  _ balance _ . This was working for him, though. He didn’t know if it was because the guy was really fucking hot or if it was because he was horny as hell and going through a major dry spell, but when R motioned him forward with a finger, Dean went  _ happily _ .

As he walked closer, R reached behind his head to untie his hair and Dean watched, cotton-mouthed, as dark, inky waves tumbled down his broad shoulders.  _ Christ _ .

“Jeez,” Dean breathed as he came to a halt in front of the other man. “Didn’t even notice the hair in the pictures.”

R grinned and reached for the hem of Dean’s t-shirt without preamble or without asking for permission, which Dean liked.

“You’re not one of those that get annoyed at their hair being touched, are you?”

R’s grin widened. “In any other situation, I am, but I don’t really care during sex. If you wanna pull my hair, if that’s your thing, go for it.” He paused as he ran a hand down Dean’s abs before he reached behind him to grab his ass. “Want me to take these off for you, too?” He asked, his voice low and warm against Dean’s ear. “Or are you gonna get your ass in gear?”

“Impatient,” Dean muttered as he pulled away from R to begin unbuckling his belt. He made a quick work of it, feeling antsy and slightly hurried like a teenager as R began to lose his own clothes at the same speed.

R was a sight when he was down to his boxer-briefs.  He was all bronze skin, muscular, and thick in all the right places. Dean reached out to run a hand up one of his thighs and he squeezed the flesh gently. He had a fleeting vision of fucking R and grabbing his thighs as he held on for dear life. He swallowed thickly as he took bigger handfuls of the plump thighs and wondered if he chose the wrong position tonight.

“Your mouth is practically watering,” R commented as he started to push Dean’s underwear down. When Dean’s dick sprang out and slapped his belly, R gave him an appreciative look. “Pretty dick to match a pretty face. Seems like I scored a jackpot tonight, hm?”

“Never been called pretty before,” Dean panted out as R began to stroke his cock slowly. “You’re the pretty one.”

He said  _ pretty _ as if it was an insult and, to be honest, he sounded petulant to his own ears, but R only huffed out a quick laugh before he pulled his hand away from Dean’s cock and pulled him in by his waist until they were flush together. He ground his hips down and dragged his covered cock against Dean’s, the only thing separating them was his white underwear.

Ever competitive, Dean wanted to prove that he could be forward as well and that he wasn’t a damn submissive, so he grabbed the hem of R’s underwear before he slipped one of his hands inside.

R stumbled back a little, but Dean didn’t let him get too far before he wrapped his hand around his solid length.

“Fuck,” Dean hissed out.

“Can you handle that?” R asked, his voice a little hesitant, but still cocky as hell, and Dean wondered how that was even possible. “We can switch-?”

“Are you crazy?” Dean asked as he fisted R’s cock with one hand while he pushed his underwear down with the other. He struggled a little, not wanting to give up either task, but R just stood there, staring at him and letting him do what he wanted. “You want me to pass up an opportunity to get this bad boy in me? I can handle you, alright? This ain’t my first rodeo.”

R hummed. “That’s what I like to hear.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked as he finally got R’s underwear down past his hips.

“Yeah.” The other man took pity on him and took over the task from there. When he was completely naked, he turned away from Dean to pick up his jeans and Dean got a great look at his ass. He stared, not caring if he got caught or not, and waited for R to pull his pack of condoms and a small bottle of lube out of his pocket.

“Lie down on the bed.” R commanded before he even turned around. 

“Well aren’t you bossy?” Dean smirked before he carelessly flopped backwards onto the surprisingly soft motel bed. “Any particular way you want me? You’re not a boring missionary kinda guy are you?”

R grinned and Dean was so happy - SO HAPPY - that he found a guy that could take a joke. 

“Why don’t you turn around for me, so that way, if you keep runnin’ your mouth, I can just push your face into the pillows.”

“Kinky,” Dean said as he turned around and looked over his shoulders. “I like it.”

Dean barely had to time settle himself before he felt R’s hand grab his ass hard enough to leave bruises. He moaned and pushed back against the hands, unabashed, as R groped and squeezed his ass and thighs. He sighed in disappointment when R pulled his hands away, but when he heard the lube uncap, his excitement came back tenfold.

R teased him for a little while with his freshly slicked fingers until he was a squirming mess. Dean usually wasn’t one for teasing, especially with one night stands, but R kept it interesting, running his slippery fingers down past his balls before stroking his cock and then falling back to repeat the motions. Dean let him have his fun until he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. He nudged R once and then again when the other man didn’t get the hint.

“Come the fuck on!” Dean groaned. “I’m not gettin’ any younger, man.”

R huffed behind him and before Dean could whine again, R pushed two fingers in and held it there when Dean keened in shock and pushed his face into the sheets. “Like that? That’s fast enough for you?”

Dean rose up on shaky arms and shot a glare at R before he rolled his hips defiantly. “Finally, dude.”

R’s eyebrows rose to his hairline and he flashed a devious smile at Dean before he started fucking into him with his fingers. “You like this, huh?”

Dean nodded and moved his hips back, desperate for more, despite the burn from the hasty prep. “Fuck yes.”

After that, R didn’t waste anymore time. He spent a few more minutes prepping Dean as much as the other man would allow. When Dean insisted he was ready, R removed his fingers and used his hands to spread his thighs wider and pull him closer to the edge of the bed.

Dean gripped the sheets when R slid home without warning. He barely had time to adjust before the other man started to thrust, giving it to him as hard as he wanted it. Dean felt R’s hand cradle his skull for a few seconds before he got a tight grip on his hair. Dean groaned deep in his belly at the dual sharp jolts of pain and pleasure from getting fucked and getting his hair pulled hard enough to arch his back. 

“Fuck, you’re taking me so good,” R moaned from behind him. “Opened right up for me. This what you wanted? This why you sought me out on that site? You were lookin’ for someone to give it to you like this?”

“Shit,” Dean panted out as he got a hand between his legs to stroke his cock.

R let go of his hair and used his newly freed hand to grab  Dean’s his wrist. “No.”

“What the fuck?!” Dean hissed, despite the heat and excitement that pooled in his stomach. It had been a while since someone had the upper hand on him in bed and Dean was 100% into it tonight. Still, he wouldn’t be Dean if he didn’t bitch about it a little. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“You don’t get to come unless I say so.”

“Fuck that.”

R stopped thrusting and Dean almost blew a gasket because there’s nothing worse than when someone is hitting it right and they decide to just stop abruptly. He pushed back on R’s dick, hoping to get things moving again, but the asshole used his huge ass sasquatch hands to hold Dean’s hips still. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Dean grunted as he turned to look at R standing behind him with a smirk on his annoying, sexy ass face.

“Fine!” Dean snapped. “Can we get a move on again?”

Instead of replying, R pulled out and flipped Dean over before spreading his legs again. Dean usually wasn’t one for face-to-face fucking, for multiple reasons, but he was too far gone. He just wanted R to put his dick back in already.  He figured if he felt too uncomfortable, he could just ask R to switch back.

R fit himself in between Dean’s legs before he reached between them to guide his cock back in. 

Dean’s eyes immediately rolled back into his head and his hands gripped the sheets as R started to thrust again. The new position didn’t let him get as deep as before, but that was ok for Dean because when R got his hands under his thighs to pull his ass up, the angle change caused him to fuck against his prostate more often than not and soon Dean was seeing stars.

R had begun to sweat profusely because not only was he doing most of the work, he was practically holding Dean’s lower half up off the bed in an angle that best suited them both. Dean watched, blissed out, as the sweat ran down his sculpted torso and he couldn’t help but to reach out and drag a hand down R’s neck, his chest. He paused at his right nipple and gave it an experimental flick before he pinched it when he saw that R was very much into having his nipples toyed with if his lust-filled rumble was anything to go by.

It wasn’t long before Dean felt a stirring in his stomach and he braced himself on his elbows so he could stare down at his hard cock between them. In a perfect world, Dean would be able to come just from R’s amazing dick, but he couldn’t. He needed more. Eventually, the thrusts knocked him back down and he tipped his head back and screw his eyes shut as R began to fuck him harder, his rhythm going sloppy.

“Fuck, I gotta come!” Dean grounded out as he reached for R’s shoulder and dug his nails into the tattooed flesh. He rolled his hips again, enticing the other man to let him get himself off. He was borderline desperate now, the heat expanding, but not tipping over. 

R tipped forward and dropped Dean’s hips in favor of using one of his hands to brace himself above him and the other to  _ thankfully  _ grab his hard length. Dean hissed and his toes curled when R started to stroke him, slow and steady and not enough. Dean wanted him to strip his dick, not pet it, and he was so frustrated, but he didn’t complain again. He just laid back and watched as R bent down to lick his nipples and bite it before moving up to nip at his neck and chin. It wasn’t gentle enough to make Dean uncomfortable and it wasn't hard enough to leave bruises, but it was the tiny hurt Dean needed to get him right at the edge.

“Yeah right there! I’m gonna fucking come! You're gonna make me fuckin-” Dean muttered before R’s tongue licked across his parted lips and he was expecting a kiss, but he didn’t get one.

Dean didn't know if he was happy about that or not.

“Keep your eyes on me.” R whispered gruffly and Dean had to struggle to open his eyes and focus his hazy vision as R’s thumb swiped across his head before rubbing at the underside and, holy shit, Dean’s mind went blissfully blank as he shot ropes of come all over their bellies and R’s hands. Dean got a grip of R’s forearms and hung on for dear life as his orgasm wracked through him, leaving him a twitchy, spasming mess. 

“Damn.” R said, sounding as if he was in awe and Dean lolled his head to the side as he began to come down, his brain still shot to hell. 

It’d been a while since anyone made Dean come that hard and he could barely focus as R’s thrusts began to pick up again. All he could do was just lay there and let R have his way, and that was ok because he didn’t last long.

Dean placed his arms behind his head and watched lazily as the other man pulled out and removed the condom in a swift motion. Dean stared, slightly fascinated as if he’d never seen a guy jerk off before, as R stroked himself three times before coming on Dean’s stomach, shaking and grunting and giving Dean the best show ever.

R tapped his dick on Dean’s stomach a few times and Dean felt a childish, euphoric giggle bubble up in his chest as he watched R’s wet cock move around in their combined mess. He held it back, though, and stared at R as the other man flopped down beside him.

Dean felt bone tired and his ass ached something awful and he knew he would regret this at the house show he had tomorrow night, but he felt satisfied.

“My ass hurts.” Dean said to no one in particular.

“I’m sorry, sugar.” R rumbled. 

Dean chuckled dryly. “You’re not.”

They were quiet for a while as they both got their heads back in order. Dean was just about to get up and start getting ready when R turned to look at him.

“You look familiar,” R whispered as he scanned Dean’s face in the near darkness. “You an actor or somethin’?”

Dean felt nervousness surge up inside of him, but he squelched it down as much as possible because he was at his worst when he was nervous. “Uh, kinda. I’m a wrestler.”

“Huh.” R said before he turned to stare at the ceiling again. “Like WWF? I think I’ve seen your doll at Target.” 

Dean laughed heartily, his nervousness melting away again little by little. 

“Wasn’t sure at first, but it’s definitely you.” R went on. “Your doll is in Target.”

“It’s not a doll,” Dean said after his laughter died down. “And it’s not WWF anymore, dude.”

“Whatever.” R said. “That’s cool. Never fucked a wrestler before. I may have a type now.”

“Don’t expect them all to be like me,” Dean warned. “I’m one of a kind.”

R smiled and he turned to look at Dean. “My name’s Roman.”

“Roman.” Dean said it out loud, testing the sound of it. It was a good, strong name, and Dean would have loved to scream that while he got fucked within an inch of his life. “You look like a Roman. My name’s Dean.”

“Nice to meet you.” Roman said, his face full of humor. “How long are you in Brooklyn for?”

“Three more days, two more nights.”

“Wanna get some pizza or something before you head out?” Roman asked. He sounded hesitant as if he was expecting rejection. Dean almost gave it to him because this was just a hookup, but he felt something positive for Roman deep down. Nothing serious or sappy, but he felt like they could be friends at the very least. He liked Roman’s vibes. 

Also, it was just pizza. It wasn’t like the guy was asking to marry him. And, if all goes well, Dean wouldn’t object to a second or third or fourth round before his shows and a quickie before his flight if Roman was up for it.

“Hey, it’s not a problem if you just want this to be a one night thing.” Roman said quickly. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Nah, pizza sounds great.” Dean said. “I’m assuming you know the best places to grab a slice?”

Roman grinned and sat up. “Yeah. I mean, I’m not a NY native, but I’ve been here long enough. You wanna go now, or…”

“Uh,” Dean sat up as well and looked down at the mess on his stomach. “Kinda wanna go take a shower first.”

“Oh!” Roman said, and Dean watched as his excitement simmered back into heat. “We can do that.”

Dean could feel his cock getting excited again, just by the sound of Roman’s voice and the way Roman was staring at him. He watched Roman slide off the bed and pick up the condom he carelessly discarded earlier. Dean stared at his ass as he followed Roman’s movements to the wastebin across the room.

“You comin’ or nah?” Roman asked as he and his amazing ass disappeared into the bathroom.

“Yeah!” Dean said as he scrambled off the bed and he wondered if Roman would be up for a role switch. “I’m coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, [Rive](http://rivela.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
